Puppy Love
by Zexy Can I 69
Summary: At first, Remus Didn't Much Care For Young Sirius. Sirius, Had, However Already Decided They Were Friends. How Will Dealing With Each Other EVERY DAY Effect Their 'Relationship? Sirius/Remus! SLASH! Set From 1st Year On.


**Puppy Love**

* * *

_A/N: I Thought This Up Just After I'd Read (SPOILER!!!!!! Ha-Ha, That's Shit….) Of Sirius's Death. Odd, Considering This Is Going To Be Of The Young Marauders Time Frame…. Yup, So…. Sirius/Remus. SUPPORT THE PUPPIES!!!! Happy Reading!_

_On A Totally Unrelated Note: I Got 2 Bucks Yesterday. One For A Stupid Bet, The Other For Getting My Uncles 2 Beers. :D It Was The Best 2 Bucks I've Got In A While._

_**Dis**__claimer: Notice The Bolded 'Dis'? Yup. It's __**DIS**__claimed._

* * *

**Chapter 1: That one sleeping dude.**

* * *

~~3~~

"I simply can't believe it, Jamie! The day has _finally _come," Sirius Black, a striking young lad of 11, exclaimed to his, also young, companion.

"I know, Sirius! Summer couldn't have gone any slower! AND DON'T CALL ME JAMIE!!!" This had come from an, at first, excited James Potter.

The young Black simply smirked and said, "What're you going to do about it? Hex me? You aren't allowed I'll just tell your dear mommy." His smirk became even more profound as he continued though what he'd said.

"Whatever… Let's just get on the train before it leaves us behind…"

"Scared of your Mother, are you Potter?" Sirius's smirk grew even more, if that was possible.

"… So Are You!"

But at those words, his smirk fell right off his face. Instead, it was James's turn to smirk at Sirius.

Sirius was just about to retort when a shrill whistle rang out, telling them the Hogwarts Express was about to depart.

"Truce?"

Sirius nodded, dragging James onto the train with him.

~~3~~

After 6 minutes and 47 seconds, they had no other option than to sit in a compartment that was empty except for a boy who appeared to be deep asleep.

Perhaps, now would be a good time to describe what the lads look like? Whilst they're busy putting their luggage away?

Right, well, Sirius Black: black hair that went down to his jaw, tall and lean structure, beautiful facial features with deep mystifying blue eyes, pale complexion, and nicely toned.

James Potter: short messy black hair, also tall but not as tall as Sirius, rougher yet still handsome face, hazel eyes, tanned skin (and proud of it. ), quite strong for an 11 year-old. Oh, and he wears a pair of circular glasses that complement him nicely.

Ah, it seems they've settled in. Good work boys, good work.

Well, now, Sirius is sitting next to that one guy who decided to take a nap. James, however, was lounging across from him.

"Wonder who the bloke is…" Sirius pondered aloud.

"R. J. Lupin," James said, not really knowing the guy, just reading what his luggage said on it. When Sirius look confused as to how his friend knew this, he, James, pointed at the case.

"Oooh, think he's a first year too?"

James looked at the young boy's face, examining him, as though his looks would give him away.

Finally, he replied with, "Gotta be. If he wasn't, would he be here all alone?"

Sirius seemed to think about this for a bit. "Guess not… But it could also be that he has those mad scars on his face!" Sirius had really been looking at the boy's face the whole time. He took in the pale, even paler than his own, complexion, face marred with scars from an unknown source and light brown hair. Upon closer examination of his hair, it was evident that there was quite a bit of red in it.

James looked closer at his face too, just noticing a long pale pink scar on the lad's nose. He drew back in shock when the sun had hit this 'Lupin' guy's face, making the smaller scars more evident.

"Whoa, man! That's freaky! How the hell do ya think he got 'em?"

"Dunno… Maybe he's a fighter," Sirius said enthusiastically.

James replied with, "No way! He's too scrawny. Got beat up, I bet."

"Perhaps, he's had a rough past and would like for you two to stop discussing his misfortune," an unknown voice stated from beside Sirius.

The two boys didn't even realize their 'companion' had 'awoken' during their 'conversation'.

James and Sirius both turned their heads so fast their necks had cracked. Lupin had stood up while he was talking. His height wasn't very great, so it made little difference than when he'd been sitting.

Sirius looked up at the newly 'awakened' Lupin, taking in the rest of his features. Them being: honey eyes, lean and short body, pale scared hands, perfectly white teeth, and, despite being scrawny looking, did have some muscle. Just not very much.

James didn't seem too interested in what the boy looked like. Instead, he just gave him one scrutinizing look then went on to ask what the boy's name was.

"I'm Remus J. Lupin. And I really _would_ appreciate it if you didn't talk of me while I'm right next to you," Remus said, glaring at James, clearly not interested in Sirius's staring at him.

Sirius, not wanting to be left out, asked, "Why were you asleep?"

Remus sighed before answering. "I got here earlier than everybody else. I didn't get a very good night's sleep last night. So I decided I would _try _to sleep a bit."

"Why the emphasis on 'try'," Sirius inquired.

"Well, it became quite loud when the others began arriving. I was almost asleep when you two came clamoring in here," Remus answered.

James soon became bored with this petty talk. He excused himself to find his other friend, Peter.

Remus, tired of standing and glaring at his only companion, sat back down and looked out the window. He was intent on ignoring that strange boy next to him for the rest of the ride.

Sirius, it seemed, had other plans, for he said, "I'm Sirius. Sirius Orion Black!" His exclamation was accompanied with a hand outstretched towards Mister Lupin. It was ignored, though.

"Right. Well, then…" This was the only response he was given.

Sirius, as energetic as ever, wasn't fazed by this and simply said, "So what d'you like to do, Remmy?"

Remus turned his head to glare at the young boy next to him, saying, "Do _not _call me _Remmy_!"

Sirius pouted. "Awe, why not, Remmy? It's cute."

"It is, by no means, cute," He barked back. (_A/N: Not Literally .Oooh, I Love My Jokes.____)_

"Awe, sure it iiis," Sirius argued with a big grin on his face.

Remus sighed, "Listen to me, and listen well; if you do not leave me alone then I shall hex you into next year!"

He was still grinning broadly. "And how are you going to do that?"

"With a little spell I taught myself over summer."

"So you aren't a first year," Sirius inquired, bewitched.

"Of course, I am, you twit! Now, _leave me ALONE_," Remus roared at the young boy next to him.

Sirius pouted his best puppy-dog pout. "Fine…." He looked down at his shoes when 'Remmy' refused to look at him, instead choosing to bring his legs up to his chest, put his cloak around him like a blanket, and fall back asleep with his head against the window.

Sirius, having nothing better to do, just sat there starring at his new 'friend'. Remus, obviously, did not know about this new-found 'friendship'.

James returned shortly afterwards, pulling a new boy along with him.

This new boy is named Peter. Peter Pettigrew. He has a slight tan, small beady light blue eyes, a large, oddly shaped nose, short blonde hair, quite short himself, and, also, fat. Err, excuse me. He's just _large_.

Peter, having been told by James very little about 'Remus J. Lupin', still wanted to know more about him.

When asked, all Sirius said was, "I don't know, but he's cute!"

"You are talking of me again, Sirius!"

The three friends looked over at the 'sleeping' figure of the little Lupin boy, bewildered. Sirius even, being the idiot he is, dared to poke the small boy's face. Just to check he was awake! Not because he wanted to feel his scared face, or anything!

Remus really _was_ asleep this time. "Holy crap, that kid is freaky!"

"Dude, I know right," James said to Peter.

Sirius said nothing though. He'd been shocked when Remus knew it was he who had spoken, and dumbstruck at the feeling he had gotten when he, Sirius, touched his, Remus, face.

Peter, ever curious, asked, "Hey, hey, Sirius, why'd ya call him cute?"

Sirius hushed him, "He knows when we speak of him!" Wide-eyed, he knew he must've looked odd. Especially after he'd said, "So girls can call each other cute but _we _can't?"

"Uhhh, not without being called gay…"

"Well, _that's _sexist!" This was followed by immediate laughter from the other two. Sirius couldn't help but join in after a few seconds of sulking.

The rest of the train ride passed, mostly, uneventfully, mostly.

Sirius began pondering why exactly he had called Remus cute. He _knew _he was straight. 100% so. But, maybe, not so straight?

Days later, Remus would think back on this fateful meeting and wonder why he had been 'cursed' with the 'misfortune' of meeting this boy on this train.

Sirius, however, was quite excited at meeting such a guy.

Neither was really sure what had happened on the train that day. They both felt slightly altered with their odd meeting. They didn't figure out how exactly they felt different soon after. It would take up to years for that to happen.

~~3~~

* * *

_A/N: Welp, There Ya Go. My 2__nd__ Story And First For Harry Potter. And To Think, Harry's Not Even In It. ____ Hope You Guys Like It. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I Give You Some Of My Mom's Brownies (They Are To DIE For.) If You Review._

_Thanks!_


End file.
